Conventionally, widely known is a communication module for communicating information with a medium, in which information is recorded, in a non-contact manner (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). A communication module described in Patent Document 1 is equipped with an IC for communication processing (communication processing IC) and an antenna. The communication processing IC and the antenna are connected each other by way of a low-pass filter and a matching circuit. The communication processing IC, the low-pass filter, and the matching circuit are mounted on a wiring substrate. The matching circuit is a circuit for adjusting characteristics of the antenna, and the matching circuit is provided with an electronic component embedded in the wiring substrate and an electronic component mounted on an external surface of the wiring substrate. In the case of the communication module described in Patent Document 1, the characteristics of the antenna are adjusted by way of mounting an electronic component having a predetermined constant, onto the external surface of the wiring substrate.